The Emperor's New Bride
by Chico Magnifico
Summary: Takes place after "The Emperor's New School" Finale. After graduating, Kuzco has his empire, his palace, and his throney. But something's missing, why the fair hand of his favorite "hottie-hot-hottie." But she won't marry that easily. Now Kuzco must face the most dire task of his young life...convince Malina to become his Empress. Kuzco/Malina


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the franchise "The Emperor's New Groove" or the show "The Emperor's New School." All of that is owned by Disney.

"So uh…just to make sure. You're saying this is a date, right?" Kuzco asked Malina as they both walked down the long stairwell of the palace. Malina simply giggled at Kuzco's question.

"Right" she replied as she smiled sweetly up at him

"Hmm…maybe being Emperor won't be so bad after all" Kuzco stated as he stared off into the sunset with Malina grabbing onto his arm and leaning against his shoulder.

"What makes you say that?" Malina asked as she closed her eyes contently

"Well…if you're…you know…willing to be me Empress that is? Hehe" Kuzco asked nervously as he rubbed his upper arm nervously, careful not to disturb Malina.

"You could have any girl in the kingdom Kuzco, are you sure you want me, a measly peasant girl to be your bride?" Malina smirked up at the young ruler.

"Hey! You're not just any peasant girl! You're the hottest-hot-hottie in like the whole world!" Kuzco exclaimed

"So you just want me for my looks?" Malina couldn't help it, she herself liked to tease him every now and then. And after everything he put her through, she felt she deserved it.

"Yes, I mean no! I mean! Ugh…why is this so hard to say? I'm the Emperor…smart stuff should just come out of my mouth" Kuzco groaned in frustration. Malina, suddenly interested in what he had to say, lifted herself off his arm and looked up into his eyes.

"What's hard for you to say Kuzco?"

"Malina…I'll be honest with you"

"Oh like you haven't been before?"

"Hey! I'm being serious here! No make-y fun of Kuzco!"

"Hehe, ok ok. No Make-y fun of Kuzco"

"Malina…at first, maybe I did just like you for your looks. But then after a while, all those times you've helped me through Yzma's schemes and boobie-traps, and actually caring for me as a friend, I've noticed that I didn't just like you because you were a hottie-hot-hottie …you were special to me. This is a whole new feeling for me. I've never liked anyone this much before. Like ever!"

"Except for yourself?" Malina smirked

"Exactly! And I mean c'mon. What's not to like? I'm the cooliest cool guy in all of coolesville" Kuzco smirked as he flexed his non-existent muscles. Malina could only giggle before she brought down her friend's arms.

"Easy there Emperor Kuzco. You don't want to embarrass any of the squirrels in the forest with your 'awesome' physique"

"So you admit I'm a hunk!"

"Sure" Malina rolled her eyes. Still the same superficial man she met four years ago. But for some reason, despite his somewhat drastic changes to his personality, Malina was always attracted to the jerk that was Kuzco. But unlike her many other female-brethren, she actually did change him, for the best.

"But like I was saying Malina…would you want to be my Empress? You could have your own crown and throney! Huh? Huh?" Kuzco winked at the young lady making her giggle at his impromptu 'proposal.'

"As tempting as it sounds. Shouldn't we take things slow first? I mean you haven't even been emperor for more than a couple hours" Malina explained softly as she grasped his hand.

"Oh…so that's a no?" She looked up and to her mild-shock he actually looked very sad and defeated. Malina frowned. She didn't mean to break his heart. She liked him…'liked-him liked-him.' But she didn't want them to rush into anything, especially not something as serious as marriage, not that she was against marrying him. Wait…what?

"Kuzco, it's not a no"

"So it's a yes?!" Kuzco lit up immediately, just about ready to jump around and do his "Go-Kuzco" dance.

"No it's not a yes either" Malina giggled again

"Then…I'm very confused. You're just giving me mixed-signals again Malina" Kuzco glared down at her playfully

"Kuzco, what I mean is…let's just take things little by little. Go on dates together, spend more time getting to know each other on a more personal and *sigh* romantic level" Malina smiled dreamily at the idea of their future romantic lives, while Kuzco stared blankly at her ready to pass out from boredom.

"Ugh…do we really have to do all the boring stuff?" Kuzco whined while Malina gave him her 'Malina-Stare.'

"Ahh! I mean…yay! The boring-_romantic_ stuff! Please don't glare at me like that" The young Emperor cowered while she rolled her eyes again.

"Oh Kuzco what am I going to do with you?"

"You could marry me right now and become my Empress, and we could have little royal babies that would be little mini Malina and Kuzcos. But they could never be as cool as the originals, well maybe they could grow up to be cooler than you one day, so you better work on your groove Malina. The Empress' New Groove if you will. Boom-Bam!"

"Kuzco!"

"Shutting up now!" Kuzco clammed up

"How about we make a deal?"

"Deal? I don't know…Kuzco no like-y deals" He said while he shook his head and hands for emphasis

"Well I think you'll like this one."

"Ok, I'm listening"

"How about, you rule the empire while I work at the Kuzconian Times, and after I come back from Kuzford U, if you still feel the same, I'll marry you. How's that sound?"

"That doesn't sound like a fair deal Malina…"

"Well what would you suggest?"

"How about you skip all the nerdy school stuff and just marry me now? Like right now, now. Seriously it's no problem. I could get the short guy with the funny hat to marry us right now." And no sooner than he finished his statement, were they suddenly surrounded by a group of Kuzco's servants who dressed both himself and Malina in proper wedding gear. A small gazebo was built around them and the aforementioned Royal Record Keeper appeared behind them ready to begin the ceremony.

"It's true Empress-to-be Malina," The Royal Record Keeper confirmed

Malina just stared wide-eyed at the entire scene before her. It was very hard for her to resist, especially when she saw how lovely the royal wedding gown looked on her in the reflection of one of the many mirrors Kuzco had put up to look at himself. That quickly reminded her exactly why she had to remain the levelheaded one in their crazy relationship.

"Nice try Kuzco, but I'm not going to marry you…at least not until you prove that you can be responsible for yourself and the kingdom. But if it's ok I'd like to keep the dress" Malina blushed as she looked at herself again. Kuzco smirked knowingly

"Ok fine. New deal! I prove that I'm responsible, or whatever, and _then _we marry!" Kuzco offered as he leaned down against the awestruck girl.

"Hmm…ok Kuzco, you got yourself a deal" Malina smiled up at the smug Emperor.

"Yay me! I'm gonna get my dream bride! Go Kuzco! Go Kuzco! Go Kuzco!" He sang as he cabbage-patched in 'victory.' Malina giggled before she stopped him by hugging him around the waist. Kuzco abruptly ceased his dancing and looked down before he smiled and wrapped his arms around the petite girl.

"Oh and Malina?"

"Yes Kuzco?"

"…This also means you're my girlfriend now right?"

"Ugh…"


End file.
